Love it Up
by xXbeautifuuldarkknessXx
Summary: Sequel to Match it Up: CeCe x Deuce. They're finally dating, but everything comes to a halt when problems keep on being hurled their way. Will they last? And will the rest of their friends find love too? Ty/Tinka. Rocky/?. Gunther/?.


**Author's Note: This is the sequel to my other _Shake it Up _fanfiction, Match it Up: CeCe x Deuce. I got 9 reviews for that story, some from recurring people, but I don't care! :D You guys were the fluffy whip cream to an already delicious desert. I literally went crazy like Rocky when she met Justin Starr. Thanks so much for the support, it motivated me to start up a story on CeCe and Deuce's dating experiences right away. This fanfiction will be more longer than my last one, I want to be a little more detailed this time. Anyways, enjoy! :) **

"Put your hands together, for our _Shake it Up Chicago _dancers, performing along with our guest stars, _Fighting Gravity _from _America's Got Talent!" _

Gary Wilde's voice was soon overlapped with the beginnings of Taio Cruz's "Higher" and Travie McCoy's voice filled the room as he started to rap. CeCe could feel the beat thumping against her chest.

"_Now I've never been one to dance, _

_but we got something going on in my pants, haha_

_It's like I'm stuck in a trance_

_And I'd better take advantage _

_Who knows when I'll get another chance"_

The room was almost pitch black. The dancers were dressed in white, which glowed against the black light set around the stage. Glittery, bejewelled high tops adorned their feet, much to the Hessenheffer twins' delight. It was_ Fighting Gravity_'s cue to rise up in the air and they looked like astronauts floating against a backdrop of stars. Dry ice was poured on the stage, and the dancers looked like mysterious angels gliding across clouds.

"_Now I know how to get up on the floor, _

_experienced in moves you can't ignore, _

_But something 'bout this beat has got me hooked, _

_Come over here and take a closer look."_

Utter joy flooded CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue as they spun and jerked to the music, adrenaline pumping through their veins. Both wore stupid grins across their faces, and the staff found it contagious, smiling at the dancers.

"_Cause I can't get enough, _

_I can't get enough,_

_I can't stay on the ground,_

_I can't get enough, _

_I can't get enough,_

_This is taken me now!"_

The dancers spread their arms wide, necks craning toward the ceiling as invisible cords pulled them about a metre off the ground, in midair just below _Fighting Gravity, _who were much higher. CeCe felt her stomach lurch. Ignoring that their was no ground beneath her feet, she forced her legs through the manoeuvres. Anyone looking up couldn't ignore the dancers' gorgeous sneakers, which caught and bounced light off the walls.

The chorus sounded, louder than ever: "_It's taken me higher, higher, higher off the ground!"_

Rocky felt sweat bead on her forehead. She pumped her fists in the air, basking in the energetic atmosphere.

"_I do this just for kicks, just for the thrill,_

_I got this high without taking a pill,_

_This groove has got me way over the sun,_

_I'm dancing like I am the only one."_

_Fighting Gravity _pulled off some acrobatics, flipping and cartwheeling through the air. The rest who were wearing black held glowing balls, which looked like they were floating on their own, whipping and diving.

As the song's last strains of music faded away, the dancers were lowered to the ground. CeCe felt herself wobble as her feet touched a surface. Steadying herself, she drained the last of her energy by jumping up and down in enthusiasm and joining the chorus of shouts and cheers.

"Thanks for tuning into this week's segment of _Shake it Up Chicago, _we'll see you next Saturday everybody!" Gary said into the microphone.

As soon as they were off air, Rocky and CeCe slumped against each other, worn out.

"Was that not _the best _routine we have _ever _done?" Rocky breathed, looking drowsy in a happy sort of way.

_"You guys totally killed it out there!" _Deuce leaped up in front of them, sporting his usual leather jacket over a blue sweater. Dr. Dre headphones were nestled against his neck. "I bet that was the best performance _Shake it Up Chicago _has ever done. Bloggers will be giving it five stars all over the net!"

He leaned in to show them what he filmed on camera. White forms flashed against a starry background, mesmerizing and beautiful. The dry ice looked like a swirling sea of fog on the stage floor, and _Fighting Gravity _totally rocked it.

"Are we awesome or what!" CeCe high fived Rocky. "I say we go join the celebration!"

All the other performers were already surrounding the food table, their thunderous laughter could be heard across the room. More refreshments were being piled up - freshly baked donuts, free coffee - and glasses were being raised in a toast.

"You're right, let's go." Rocky perked up more, her stomach growling for a sugar fix.

As the two girls started walking, Deuce snatched CeCe's hand before she could leave. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

Rocky shrugged and continued towards the table, leaving the two alone.

"There's just something that's been bugging me," he said shyly. "We haven't even had our first date yet."

It had been a week since the two had confessed their feelings for each other. CeCe blushed at the thought, suddenly too nervous to look at him. She glanced over her shoulder, then to the ground, then to the stage, and finally settled for staring right above Deuce's eyes.

"I'm so sorry we haven't done much together," she mumbled. "It's just that, this is so new to me..."

"I know," Deuce agreed, giving her a dopey bit-by-the-love-bug-look. "A month ago I wouldn't have guessed that I would fall for you."

CeCe laughed, returning the look. "Me neither. So what do you say next Friday?"

Deuce nodded, then leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. He caught the scent of her fragrant hair, and caught himself before he could do something that would leave him embarassed. Adjusting his headphones, he gave her one final look. "I'll see you around?"

"Definitely."

**Author's Note: Dopey bit-by-the-love-bug-look, HEART! XD Things are looking pretty smooth now, but I can be very evil :) Anyways, I was thinking of someone to guest star on the show and I just thought of _Fighting Gravity _from _America's Got Talent, _because I totally adored them from last year's season. Then, somehow, Taio Cruz's song "Higher" featuring Travie McCoy managed to get in my head, and it all came together as a dance routine for _Shake it Up Chicago_. Disclaimer: I do not own the song. **


End file.
